Il n'y a pas que les tueurs qui tuent OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: L'équipe se rend dans la ville de Salem, où trois familles ont été tuées. Mais l'enquête promet d'être mouvementée pour une partie de l'équipe...
1. Chapter 1

Esprits Criminels.

Partie 1 : Le nouvel agent. Emily POV

Il était tôt lorsque j'arrivais au bureau. JJ était déjà là, et buvait son café tout en discutant avec Spencer. Je venais de sortir de l'ascenseur quand on m'attrapa le bras, et que l'on me tira en arrière. Je fus soulagée lorsque je vis que ce n'était que Derek.

Emily, je dois te parler. Dit-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? M'inquiétais-je.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'évites depuis... Enfin tu vois.

Oh... Soufflais-je.

Trois semaines auparavant, Derek et moi étions aller dans un bar pour boire un verre. A la fin de la soirée, un peu éméchés nous nous étions embrassés et avions fini la soirée dans le même lit sans pour autant dormir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Honteuse, et sûre qu'il penserait que c'était une magnifique erreur j'étais partie en quatrième vitesse.

Tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

Je suis désolée, mais j'avais trop bu. Et toi aussi. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver, je le sais bien.

Mais...

Je ne laissais pas le temps à Derek d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et je partis rejoindre Hotch dans la salle de réunion.

Tout le monde arriva ensuite, et s'assit autours de la table. Derek prit soin de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de moi comme il le faisait des semaines plus tôt. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise.

Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous présentez le nouvel agent de l'équipe. Commença Hotchner.

Un homme, brun, de grande taille et blanc entra dans la pièce. Il prit la place d'Hotch quelque minutes.

Je suis Alaric Porter, j'ai travaillais quelques temps pour la section des disparus puis j'ai été transféré dans ce service.

Bien, prends place nous allons commencer.

JJ se leva et prit la parole.

A Salem, en Virginie, la famille Oppers a été tuée hier soir. C'est la troisième en deux semaines. La mère, Virgine Oppers a été battue et violée avant d'être étranglée. Son mari Tim, a été brûlé. Tandis que leurs enfants Kimberly et Tanya ont subies le même sort que leur mère. Quelques jours plus tôt, c'était la famille Iver qui a connue cette tragédie. Les trois familles étaient semblables. Quatre personnes, deux filles, même mode opératoire. La police ne sait plus quoi faire. Ils nous demandent notre aide.

On y va. Déclara Hotch. Dans l'avion dans trente minutes.

Je me levais, et partit chercher une tasse de café avant d'aller chercher ma valise.

Vous êtes ? Demanda l'agent Porter.

Emily Prentiss.

Enchanté. Dit-il.

Moi aussi. Alors comme ça, vous travailliez dans la section des portés disparus ?

Exact. Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Pourquoi être partit ?

Je préfère agir réellement pour retrouver les personnes qui ont disparus. Ou les criminels.

Vous savez, on ne retrouve pas toujours les victimes en vie.

Je sais. Dit-il avant de partir.

Je bu un peu de café avant de prendre mon sac sous mon bureau. Je rejoignis l'avion juste après, et y retrouvais JJ, qui envoyé quelques sms.

Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle, en levant son nez quelques secondes de son téléphone. J'ai remarqué que Derek et toi vous vous évitiez. Un problème ?

Non, juste un léger désaccord à propos du boulot. Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas.

Ok.

L'avion prit son envol peu de temps après, dans une ambiance toujours aussi tendue entre moi et Derek. Assise sur le siège côté hublot, je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que l'équipe disait à propos de notre enquête.

Emily ! S'exclama JJ, me sortant de mes pensées.

Désolée. Quoi ?

On va atterrir. Répondit Gideon.

Oh. Très bien.

L'avion atterrit alors, et nous roulâmes jusqu'au poste de police de Salem. Là-bas, plusieurs agents nous attendaient.

Agent Garner, je suis l'agent Hotch et voici les agents Alaric Porter, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jason Gideon, Spencer Reid et Jennifer Jareau.

Je suis Lucy Garner. Merci de vous être déplacés. Suivez moi, nous avons prévu un bureau pour votre équipe.

Nous suivîmes alors l'agent Garner, jusque dans le grand bureau du poste de police. Je m'excusais auprès de l'équipe, et partis aux toilettes. Mon reflet dans le miroir ne me montrais que les mauvais côtés de ma triste vie. Les nausées que je connaissais maintenant bien revinrent et je pris rapidement la poubelle à ma gauche pour vomir dedans. C'est à ce moment exact, que JJ entra.

Emily, ça va ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

Oui oui. C'est rien.

Tu trembles. Remarqua t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Je sais. Dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras.

Je sortis, prit la bouteille d'eau sur mon bureau, en avalais plusieurs gorgées, avant de retrouvé tout le monde, y compris JJ en salle de réunion.

Excusez moi. M'excusais-je à nouveau.

Nous avons ici les dossiers des trois familles tuées. Reid et JJ vous éplucher leurs dossiers, Prentiss et Morgan vous allez voir les familles des victimes, Gideon, Porter et moi allons sur les scènes de crime.

Je soufflais un bon coup, avant de suivre Morgan jusqu'à la voiture.

Tout va bien ? Me demanda t-il, alors que j'avalais une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

Très bien. Répondis-je.

JJ m'a raconté.

Et ? Demandais-je.

Et, je crois que tu ne vas pas bien, mais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

Sans doute.

Alors, tu ne vas rien me dire ?

Il y a trois semaines, j'ai couché avec toi. On était fortement alcoolisés, et on a coucher ensemble. Et après ça, on doit travailler à deux comme ci de rien était. Comme ci il ne s'était rien passer. J'ai un peu de mal tu vois, à faire comme ci ça n'était pas arriver. J'ai juste besoin de temps. Avouais-je. C'était idiot. Je suis sûre que tu penses pareil. Je suis persuadée que tu regrettes et j'ai honte.

Derek ne dit rien, et continua sa route.

De retour au poste de police, nous retrouvâmes JJ et Spencer en pleine lecture de dossiers.

Alors, qu'est ce que les familles vous ont dit ? Demanda JJ.

Justin Lyns, Tim Oppers et Luc Iver ont tout trois travailler au lycée de la ville. Justin Lyns travaillait à la cafétéria, Tim Oppers était professeur de mathématiques et Luc Iver était professeur de sport. Ils ont tous quittés l'établissement en 2004. La même année, tout les trois se mariés. Expliqua Morgan.

Étrange. Ils se connaissaient bien ?

Ils ont étudiaient ensemble et ont tous rencontrés leurs épouses au lycée. Le même lycée où ils travaillaient.

Un tueur en série, qui connaissait ses victimes ? Proposa Spencer.

Oui sans doute. La mère de Virginie Oppers m'a dit que les trois hommes traînés avec Andrew Petterson au lycée. Mais qu'il y aurait eu une bagarre et que depuis, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole. On est aller chez lui, personne ne répond. Garcia nous envoie des infos par fax sur lui.

Les infos arrivèrent en même temps, et je pris les documents.

Alors, Andrew Petterson... Divorcé, il était marié avec Ellen Petterson, père de trois fils Michael, John et Peter qui ont respectivement quinze ans, neuf ans et sept ans. Michael Petterson va au lycée où son père étudiait. Il travail à présent... Dans un centre commercial.

Les trois pères des familles tuées se connaissaient au lycée. Ils ont tous travaillés au lycée, ils ont tous eu deux filles. C'est étrange. Il y a trop de similitudes. Remarqua Morgan.

Les parents de Justin Lyns nous ont dit que sa femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Ils ont adoptés leurs deux filles.

On doit parler à Andrew Petterson. On doit savoir pourquoi les quatre hommes ont coupés les ponts.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : Rendu publique. Emily POV

Devant la porte blanche de la famille Petterson, je soufflais un bon coup. Les douleurs que ressentais à l'estomac étaient de plus en plus fortes. J'avais perdu du poids environ trois kilos. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

Bonjour, je suis Emily Prentiss du FBI.

Le FBI ?

Je voudrais vous posez quelques questions, monsieur Petterson.

Entrez.

J'entrais alors et suivis l'homme jusque dans son salon.

Monsieur, j'enquête sur le meurtre des familles Lyns, Oppers et Iver. Il me semble que vous avez étudiez ensemble, non ?

Oui. Nous sommes aller au même lycée. Nous étions amis.

Que s'est il passer ? Je veux dire, la mère d'une des victimes nous a confié que vous vous étiez bagarrer.

Vous me suspectez ?

Je veux juste connaître la raison de cette dispute.

Sortez. Je ne comprends même pas, comment vous pouvez oser venir chez moi, et me demander si j'ai tué mes amis.

Mais...

Sortez ! Cria t-il, en me coupant la parole.

Bien.

Arrivée au poste de police, je fonçais en courant aux toilettes, une nouvelle nausée arrivant. Cette fois, c'est Derek qui entra dans les toilettes pour femme.

Ça va ? Demanda t-il.

Parfaitement bien. Soufflais-je.

Emily, tu crois que je vois pas que tu ne vas pas bien ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es...

Je ne suis pas enceinte. Laisse moi... Dis-je avant d'attraper à nouveau très mal à l'estomac, et de pleurer.

Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Déclara t-il.

Morgan arrête.

Non toi arrête. Tu as un problème, il faut le régler. C'est simple.

Il m'emmena alors de force à l'hôpital, après que Hotch est accepté.

Là-bas, je fus auscultée, et l'on me fit plusieurs examens. Je pu rentrer à l'hôtel, et du revenir le lendemain matin, pour avoir les résultats.

Emily Prentiss. M'appella le médecin.

Allons-y.

Je suivis Derek, jusque dans le bureau du médecin.

Bien, après plusieurs examens, et après observation de vos résultats, j'ai mis le doigt sur votre problème. Vous êtes atteinte du cancer de l'estomac. Vous êtes à un stade avancé, et votre cancer s'est bien rependu. J'ai parler à un oncologue, il va vous suivre, mais je suis désolé, ni la chirurgie, ni la chimiothérapie, ni rien ne vous guérira. Annonça le médecin, d'une traite.

Un cancer ? Répétais-je.

Oui. Vous allez avoir des médicaments pour les douleurs mais rien de plus.

Je vais mourir ?

Malheureusement. Oui.

Combien de temps me reste t-il ?

On a pas su déterminer exactement.

Très bien. Excusez moi, je dois partir. J'ai... Une équipe qui m'attends.

Emily... Commença Morgan.

Je quittais le bureau dans un état second, choquée.

Dans la voiture, Morgan n'osait prononcer aucun mot. Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laissais aller, alors je séchais mes larmes et me mis au travail.

Bien, j'ai parler à monsieur Petterson. Il n'a rien voulu me dire et m'a mise dehors. Déclarais-je à Gideon.

Il nous cache quelque chose.

Sans doute.

Il a le profil parfait du tueur que l'on recherche.

Qu'a dit le médecin ? Demanda Hotchner.

Rien d'important. Répondis-je.

Emily ! S'exclama Derek.

Alors ?

Alors j'ai un cancer de l'estomac. Un stade avancé, il ne peuvent que me donner des médicaments pour la douleurs et me laisser mourir. On peut revenir sur l'affaire ? M'énervais-je. Bien.

Hotch m'adressa un regard plein de compassion, avant de reprendre les commandes.

Bien on va tous chez Petterson.

Une dixaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais, la boule au ventre, arme à la main, devant la maison de monsieur Petterson. Ses enfants étant chez leur mère, cela nous facilité la tâche. J'entrais la première suivie par JJ, Reid, Hotch, Porter, Gideon et Morgan. Je montais à l'étage, et vérifiais chaque pièces. C'est dans la chambre que je trouvais Andrew Petterson.

N'approchez pas ! S'exclama t-il.

Lâchez votre arme !

Non.

Pourquoi avoir tué les trois familles ?

Ils m'ont tous laissés tomber.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'avais rejoins l'équipe de foot. Ils avaient tout fait pour y entrer mais ils avaient raté.

Vous les avez tués pour ça ?

Ils m'ont laisser seul ! Hurla l'homme.

Je m'avançais alors un peu, et il tira.

J'entendis le cri de Derek en bas, puis un nouveau tire, et ce fut monsieur Petterson qui s'écroula au sol à côté de moi.

Emily, reste avec moi.

Non.

Emily je t'en prie pars pas.

Derek, je vais mourir du cancer.

Non, on trouvera quelque chose, je te le promets, parce que je t'aime. Et que coucher ensemble s'était pas une erreur.

Quoi ? Soufflais-je.

Vous avez... Souffla JJ. Oh mon dieu. Rigola t-elle.

JJ. Râlais-je.

Désolée.

L'ambulance arriva et m'emmena d'urgence.

Derek POV.

Pendant pratiquement un mois j'avais évité Emily comme elle m'évitait. Après ce qu'il s'était passer au bar, je me posais des questions sur « notre relation ». Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Qu'elle était malade.

Dans le bureau du médecin à l'hôpital, j'avais failli lui révélé mes sentiments. Maintenant, j'étais à nouveau dans cet hôpital, malade à l'idée de perdre celle que j'aime.

Comment va t-elle ? Demanda Gideon qui venait d'arriver.

C'est mauvais, très mauvais. Soufflais-je.

Tu le savais ?

Je regardais Gideon sans comprendre.

Qu'elle était malade. Tu le savais avant qu'elle nous le dise ou non ?

Non. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque je l'ai conduite ici. Je rigolais légèrement. C'est dingue, il y a même pas deux jours, je l'évitais, et là, je prie pour qu'elle reste en vie.

Tu l'évitais ? S'étonna Gideon. Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien...

Un soir, après le travail, nous sommes aller boire un verre pour fêter l'arrestation d'Henrick Flower. Vous vous souvenez ?

Oui, bien sur.

Et, disons que nous avions bien bu, et nous avons fini dans...

Le même lit ? Proposa Gideon en souriant.

Ouais.

Mais pourquoi vous évitez ? Demanda t-il à nouveau.

Parce qu'elle pensait que c'était une erreur et moi... J'étais perdu. Parce que c'était quelque chose d'étrange et de génial.

Tu l'aimes. Conclut Gideon.

Énormément. Confirmais-je.

Des heures d'attentes plus tard, un médecin arriva vers nous.

Emily Prentiss. Annonça le médecin.

Oui. Répondis-je, alors que toute l'équipe avança rapidement pour m'entourer.

Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et a fait trois arrêts sur la table. Mais, nous avons réussis à stopper l'hémorragie, et j'ai une excellente nouvelle. Le docteur Doyle s'était trompé, elle n'a aucun cancer. En réalité il s'est tromper dans les dossiers.

Mais elle avait quand même des douleurs. Dit JJ.

Elle est enceinte.

Tout les yeux se posèrent sur moi.

Nous avons su sauvé le bébé.

Mais elle perdait du poids...

Cela arrive parfois. Enfin, votre amie est dans sa chambre, elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Mais vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez.

D'accord merci. La remercia Aaron.

Emily est enceinte ! S'exclama JJ, toute joyeuse.

Félicitation, papa. Rigola Gideon.

Papa ? S'étouffa Reid.

Félicitations. Déclarèrent Porter et Hotch. Visiblement, je ne suis jamais au courant de tout. Continua Hotch.

Pénélope, n'est pas au courant. Ajoutais-je.

Emily non plus. S'amusa JJ. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Devenir père ? Tentais-je.

Exactement !

Pénélope arriva à ce moment là, inquiète.

Comment va Emily ? Cria t-elle, presque.

Elle est dans sa chambre. Tout va bien. La rassurais-je.

J'ai appris, pour son cancer. Dit elle en pleurant.

Elle n'ai pas malade. Ils se sont trompés.

C'est vrai ?

Oui.

Mais, elle n'allait pas bien... Attends elle est...

Enceinte. Terminais-je.

Pénélope laissa échapper un cri de joie.

La cachottière elle m'a même pas dit qui est le père. Ria t-elle.

JJ passa derrière moi, me montrant du doigt à Garcia.

C'est toi ?

Oui.

Bah ça alors, si je mis attendais...

Après quelques mois, notre fils était né, Emily et moi étions mariés, et habitions la même maison.


End file.
